


Kiss me again

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nicole is weak for Waverly, kiss, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: What happens if wynonna doesn’t interrupt their second on scream kiss!





	Kiss me again

Wanting to kiss someone and not being able to is hard. 

 

Only being able to kiss someone when you see them at work is even harder. 

 

It has been two days since 

“Maybe you should stop talking” 

“Maybe you should make me” 

Then a whole lot of kissing and touching. 

 

Nicole couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off Waverly. Any time she walked past or through the room, Nicole’s eyes would instantly be on her. 

 

Waverly wasn’t faring too well either. Thinking of any reason to have to walk past the bullpen. Just to get a glance at the beautiful redhead. 

 

—

 

Waverly watched the sheriff leave five minutes ago. Knowing Dolls and Wynonna were out on a case miles away. 

She smirks to herself as she slips into the bullpen with a file in her hands. 

 

It’s empty but she needs to look like she’s doing something. 

 

Nicole catches sight of her the second she walks in. Watching as she hovers around the table by Nedley’s office. She tilts her head, a little confused. 

 

Waverly places her file down sliding it across the table. A ruse and ploy to get the officer up. 

 

Nicole knows now what she wants. Getting up and walking across the room, picking up the file but taking no effort to look at it. Just continuing to walk until she can take Waverly’s hand in her own. Gently pulling her to the office. 

 

Waverly smiles eagerly following. Biting her lip as they stop in the doorway. Leaning to connect their lips knowing Nicole wouldn’t push that final bit. 

 

Nicole is shocked when Waverly is pulling her into the office by her uniform , pushing the door shut behind them. 

 

As soon as that door closes Waverly pulls back “how long do we have?” 

 

Nicole was gently kissing along her neck “Lonnie is due back in 10” she says between kisses. 

 

But she sweetly pulls back “and we can spend those just talking … sorry I just assumed that-“ waverly swiftly cuts her off with a kiss. 

 

“Assume away … I don’t think there will be a time I don’t want to kiss you. I’m still not sure what I’m doing .” She blushes looking anywhere but Nicole’s eyes. 

 

Nicole gently lifts Waverly's chin with one finger “we do whatever you want, your pace … and judging by last time you do know what you’re doing… show me what you want Waverly.” 

 

Nicole’s tone was clear. It was ‘I’ll do anything for you’ tone and Waverly knew it. 

 

Waverly steps a little closer gently taking Nicole’s hands and guiding them to her hips. Her own then sliding up the officers arms to the back of her neck. 

 

Looking into each other’s eyes before Waverly leans in. Connecting their lips in a sweet sweet kiss. 

 

After a few kisses Waverly’s tongue gently pushes against Nicole’s lips, requesting access. 

 

Nicole happily grants it, her hands pulling Waverly closer by the hips, their body’s now flush against each other. 

Her arms wrap tight around Waverly as the brunette's hands slide into her hair. 

 

Their kisses continue, tongues exploring as hands hold each other close. 

 

It isn’t until they hear the slam of the front door that their lips part. Both stood quiet in an embrace. Hearing the door to the locker room open then close do they breath again. 

 

“Lonnie’s back” Nicole says gently. 

 

Waverly nods leaning to gently kiss Nicole once more before pulling away, turning to leave. But stopped by a hand around her wrist. 

 

“Go on a date with me?” Nicole says quickly as if she’s afraid she’ll lose the nerve to ask. 

 

“I know you’re not ready to be with me like that, it doesn’t have to be that way. Maybe just coffee? Or a movie? I just want to spend time with you … please...” Nicole asks looking at the floor, scared of the rejection. 

 

Waverly hasn’t seen this side of her before, the side that’s so vulnerable, yet caring. 

 

“I’d like that very much” waverly smiles. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” 

  
  


_ Fin _


End file.
